(My) Total Drama 1-Shots
by MaiStan
Summary: 100% Total Drama 1-shots that will make you laugh, get the feels maybe, or want to insert the Lenny face everywhere you look. They have a deep sentimental value to me since I wrote them a while back. Anywho, I hope you love them as much as I do!
1. 1 Gwent: A Love Song

Gwent: A Love Song

**(1st and _last_ Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama _or_ its characters. Just the one shots and ocs. This one takes place after Bridgette goes home, enjoy!)**

After the latest campfire ceremony, Gwen was grateful that Trent didn't go home; even though she missed Bridgette. She still had LeShawna, but that was it. Otherwise, Heather and Lindsay were sharing territory with her until the end of the summer.

And Gwen wasn't sure she was going to survive that. So she snuck quietly out to the fire pit while everyone else was asleep to sketch. The stars shimmered as her pencil danced on the paper. "That's a nice angel you've got there." A soft male voice whispered from behind her.

Gwen turned around and heard both from behind, so she continued adding on details to her angel sketch. "Hey." The pale goth got startled when she noticed that Trent was watching her. "I didn't mean to startle you, I just-" "Want a little quiet?" Gwen assumed. He nodded. "Yeah, I needed a break from the guys. The competition is getting stressful now, you know?" Trent explained. "I feel like that often." She shrugged. "I've never working a new song, could I play to you?" The musician asked. "Sure..." Gwen's cheeks tinted bright pink.

Trent took out his acoustic guitar and began to strum it. The cords were gently harmonizing and complementing each other as he took a breath.

"_The fire tonight is like the stars in the skies,_

_But nothing is brighter than the gleam in your eyes._

_When mine meet yours my heart melts,_

_I wouldn't have this relationship with anyone else._

_I whispered and wondered about what you would say,_

_If I told you you're amazing in every single way._

_Your fashion sense and perfect scents go with a heart of bravery and gold._

_Please, please remember you will always fit my mold..._"

As the last cord died off, Gwen ranted about how great it was; even though she assumed it was for Heather. "Who's it dedicated to?" She finally blurted. "You, obviously." Trent emphasized his response and watched her blush again.

"That's, that's so sweet!" She gushed quietly. "A person like you really deserves a love-" Gwen interrupted him with a slow, mild kiss. "G'night." She mumbled while returning to the girls' cabin. "Same to you." He grinned as they went to their separate cabins.


	2. 2 Duncney: Lovestoned

**(A/N: This song is by Justin Timberlake, it's one of my favorites and I think it suits Duncan and Courtney. I hope you like it! And yes, cookies and cream flavored alcohol is a thing, I looked it up on Google one day then bu-bam that happened...lol.)**

"Are we there yet?" "Shut up Scott! Almost!" Duncan Nelson and his buddy, Scott Linkage, were taking an Uber to the newest club in Vancouver for a treat after a boring as hell week. "Okay you know what? Now I think we're here." Duncan replied as the Audi S3 stopped and its tires released a semi-loud screech.

The Club Angel was so lit up with purple neon lights, you could see it from outside. "Hey, did you pay the guy. We'll need to call him again if we get drunk." Scott acknowledged his friend. "Dude, I did that when we first hopped in. And look! No security...we can go right in and no one will care." He smirked mischievously. "You think we'll meet any hot chicks?" "Eh, maybe. One one way to find out." Duncan dragged Scott in the two-story building.

The smell of alcohol, sweat, and lavender filled the room; from the dance floor, to the seating area with tables and chairs. "Wow, this place is awesome..." Scott murmured; taking in all the excitement. "I bet the drinks are even better. Let's hit up the bar!" Duncan remarked as he strode up to two stools in front of the bar counter. "Hey Duncan! Scott. Welcome to Angel. What could I get you?" The bartender grinned as he took out a notepad. "Yo Geoff!" Duncan exclaimed, hugging his best friend from across the counter. Two beers please." Scott ordered; interrupting their moment of friendship. "Coming right up." Geoff answered with a bright smile still on his face.

As the peppy blonde scribbled on the pad and brought out a high quality beer bottle, then poured some of it into two glasses, the two watched his work intently. "There you go-"

Just as Geoff was about to finish what he was saying, a weeping brunette with a mocha-colored skin tone in a sleeveless semi-dark purple dress and black heels rushed up to the bar counter with tears in her eyes; charcoal black Coach mini-purse in hand. "Do you have anything cookies and cream flavored here?" The brunette asked as she wept. "Like a bottle? Or a martini, anything in particular?" Geoff replied curiously as he frowned empathetically and whipped up a cocktail for someone else. "A bottle of anything, and I'm C-Courtney." The brunette frowned and requested sadly. "You had a bad breakup?" Duncan turned around slightly to see her sitting on the stool next to him. "Yeah, it was awful." Courtney smiled at him with a gloomy grin on her cola-colored lips. "Here's your bottle, Courtney." Geoff carefully slid a bottle of cookies and cream flavored vodka in front of her. "Hope your night gets better!" He shouted over the music supportively.

She smiled at him and opened the bottle. "Thanks. I really needed this." She murmured before closing her eyes and chugging it down. That left Scott and Duncan with wide open eyes. "Damn." "Ya think?!" Duncan muttered.

_Listen, she grabs the yellow bottle, she likes the way it hits her lips,_

_she gets to the bottom, it sends her on a trip so right...she might be goin' home with me tonight..._

The ginger noticed that the both of them were staring at her longingly, and it irritated him like crazy for no real reason! "Don't tell me you're gonna ask her to dance..." He growled reluctantly. "Maybe I will, you jackass." Duncan bellowed. "Really?" "You can take your own Uber, I'm gonna make her night." Scott scowled. "No I am going to make her night." As she got up and strolled away after seeing them almost fight, Duncan grabbed her left wrist and met her eyes with his. "Hi," Courtney mumbled. "Hi. Uh, I don't think you got my name, and I wanted to introduce myself." He caressed her hand and kissed it gently. "Oh. That's thoughtful. Did you want anything else?" She teased. "A dance? If that's okay with you, I just thought since-" "That would be wonderful." Courtney blurted anxiously. "Hey, uh, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? I just want a little company?" He failed to hit on Courtney while successfully bringing her away from Scott. "I see what you're doing but I guess I don't care." She grinned innocently and dragged Duncan onto crowded dance floor.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere,_

_the way they hit it, I had to stop and stare,_

Courtney immediately couldn't help but stare into his eyes as they swayed in sync to the loud music and vibrating bass. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes until Duncan couldn't stand it anymore and kissed her, then stopped. His arms around her waist, hers around his neck. It made Courtney feel so oddly comfortable with a man she only just met that night. "What was your name again?" She yelled over the powerful music. "DUNCAN!" He answered in a drastic shout. Thank God for those hearing lesson-things... Duncan thought to himself. "DUNCAN?" "YES MY NAME IS DUNCAN!" He shouted so loudly the DJ awkwardly turned off the music and stared at them. "Are you going to continue the music?" She challenged him. "Yeah," And the bass began to vibrate once more. "You're beautiful, whoever dumped you was a f-freaking idiot, princess." Courtney giggled bashfully and closed her eyes as Duncan couldn't help but think:

_She's got me lovestoned, man I swear she's bad and she knows._

_I think that she knows..._


	3. 3 Aleheather: The Fake Girlfriend

(**This is an Aleheather one since NO one shots book is complete without Aleheather. ) **

There was something that genuinely irritates Heather Chang about Alejandro Burromuerto. The way he was almost as manipulative and intellectual as her, his competence nearly matching hers, Heather could not think of it until she actually saw him in person. He always had a new girlfriend on his arm practically everyday; he brought her almost everywhere.

At least, that's what she assumed… "So, Heather, I was thinking we could go to the mall after school and check out that awesome sale at The Body Shop! Because I remembered how much you love their body butters. Speaking of which, which one did you say was your-" "Ugh." She groaned irritably. "Are you mad at me?" Her best friend, Lindsay Andersen, asked anxiously. "Sorry, it's not you Linds. It's him." Heather groaned once more. "He's been pestering and hitting on me since the first day and then he brings around all of these random girls I know he's not interested in just to boast about it. I mean, I could do that to. I could pay Mr. Delinquent five bucks to make him even more 'jealous'." Heather started to rant. "That actually a great idea!" Lindsay squealed. "What?" "We could ask Jerry to do it for us! Everyone knows he like you, but you're an independent woman so you don't date anymore." She narrated. "You know me too well…" Her best friend murmured. "I know." Lindsay replied perkily. "After shopping? I could use a Honeymania body butter." "Sounds good!" She remarked with a pure smile.

That Thursday passed, and it was Friday now. The day when Heather's big plan to get Alejandro to back off and stop trying to be her boyfriend. Today's the day. The day that I'm going to prove to him that I'm the boss. Heather thought to herself as she made a dramatic entrance into her science class with Lindsay at her side. "Are you ready to see me slay, Linds?" She whispered mischievously. "Slay?" And there, right in front of them, was her worst nemesis. "Alejandro…" Heather groaned quietly. "It is always a pleasure to see you, Heather." He greeted flirtatiously. "Oh back off already. I don't need a man to be happy." She retorted.

Lindsay dragged Heather rather hastily over to where her friend, Beth Chambers, was sitting so they could be away from him. "Why are you talking to her?" The three overheard a girl gossip about Heather. "Vivi-" "You are sitting with me." They slightly turned around and saw Vivica, his latest fling. The senior's semi-long honey colored hair made Beth roll her eyes. Her black short skirt swayed from side to side as her leather ankle boots clopped their way as she squeezed her shoulders together. "We don't need to see your boobs, leave that for dead-donkey over there." Heather pointed at Vivica's 'boyfriend'. "You know you're just jealous." Vivica smirked. "I don't know if you noticed, but Heather's the queen." Beth blurted mindlessly; obligated to stand up. "Oh really? It doesn't seem she knows how to speak." "I can fight my own battles, Beth. Not that I don't care." Heather stood in front of her and glared at Vivica fiercely. "You are fighting for me, mi amór?" Alejandro teased from behind. "No...I love! I love to hate you." She snarled back.

Vivica rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around her 'boyfriend'; challenging, "He's mine, Heather, and there's nothing you can-" But she interrupted herself as Alejandro stepped dramatically towards Heather. "What-what are you doing?" She muttered. "He's breaking up with you, Vivi." Her rival boasted in amusement. "You want to be with me?!" "Don't push it Al." Heather retorted as he randomly kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth. "I'm out of here!" "Too bad, class is about to start!" Lindsay remarked as they took their seats and her best friend failed to get him away from her. "Can you back off now?" Heather hissed. "I'm sorry I can't." "Whatever…" She grumbled. This was going to be a long day...


	4. 4 Lindler: Shopping

**(Lindsay and Tyler is an OTP. So it has to be here too.)**

If there was something Lindsay Andersen had an utmost obsession with, it was shopping and going to the mall. She always enjoys getting a good deal on stuff from her favorite stores. It was also a burden on her boyfriend, Tyler Morgan, one of the athletes at their college who was often made fun of for dating her. "Come on, Tyson! We're gonna miss out on a sale at Sephora!" She exclaimed and grabbed his hand; dragging him towards the makeup store. "Uh, are you sure I should go in there? It's more of your store, you know?" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly; not wanting to upset or irritate her. "But I thought you were going to come with me…" The blonde pouted in her yellow tank top and red skirt that went just above her kneecap. "Is it okay if I wait outside? I'll save you a seat on this bench Linds." Tyler asked; hoping his girlfriend would say yes. "Are-are you embarrassed to be seen with me?!" Lindsay whimpered as her eyes enlarged themselves and started watering.

He couldn't say 'yes' to going into a makeup store, because it would make him uncomfortable or even humiliate him. Tyler didn't mind being with Lindsay, but following her like a lost puppy to certain places, such as more feminine stores and sections of stores, mindlessly caused him to feel embarrassed. It was usually strange for him to stroll through the tampon section with her and get weird stares from the other shoppers, but Tyler felt obligated and would think it was worth it for Lindsay. However, today was different. "Can you come look at the lipsticks with me? I found the perfect shade of red to wear at my cousin's birthday party!" She giggled.

Believe it or not, the girlfriend of Tyler's basketball teammate, Jack Simpson, was there and probably gossiping about him in Sephora quietly. "Well well well, if it isn't Tyler dim-witted." Allison Li faked a sweet grin and chuckled. "Hey Allison!" Lindsay waved after applying a tester of the lipstick she wanted to buy. Tyler tried to stay calm and picture Allison's friend Val making an irrelevant joke. "Why are you making fun of Tyson?" Lindsay asked them with concern in her eyes. Allison shrugged and strolled out. "Can we get that lipstick Tyson?" He nodded and waited to pay.

Tyler Morgan may not like shopping, it may be difficult for him to deal with. But for Lindsay, it was worth it. That was all that mattered in terms of buying stuff to him.


	5. 5Fin Gidgette: Her Vegan Taste-Test

**(And of course, you can't forget about Gidgette! So here is my last one-shot here centered around Geoff and Bridgette, an OTP I CANNOT leave this book without.)**

Geoff loved his wife Bridgette; more than a lot of things and for various reasons. She cared about the environment and animals, which he thought was too sweet. Bridgette stood up for peace, Geoff saw it himself on the show where they first met. He could monologue about how great she was all day. The only thing that bothered him about Bridgette had to be her cooking and occasionally strange taste in food.

Unfortunately, today she planned to host a dinner party and several members of the former Total Drama cast were going to be there. Geoff didn't want Bridgette to embarrass herself since he cared too much about her. "Geoff, could you do me a favor and turn off the oven? My vegan quiches are done." She requested. "Coming!" He answered while rushing to the kitchen.

They shared a simple two-story house together since World Tour ended and got married after their 9-month anniversary. Their lives have been perfect and more ever since, even before they got married. Because Geoff and Bridgette had each other, they thought everything was alright.

The aroma of tofu, vegan cheese and gluten-free pastry filled the room as he opened the oven door. "Blech...note to self, set up the grill before the summer ends." Geoff whispered to himself. "Is something wrong, sweetie?" Bridgette strolled down the stairs to find him gagging and taking the quiches out of the oven. "You-you don't like my food?" She murmured with watery eyes. "NO! That's not true at all! I kinda like tofu in its own way…" He fibbed lovingly. "If you didn't like the quiches or my cuisine in general, why didn't you tell me?" Tears began to slowly stream down the blonde woman's face. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I love you, remember?" He gave Bridgette a comforting hug. "I love you too, just at least try one of the quiches. If you don't like it, you can set up the grill or something like that." She took out a plate, put a quiche on top of it and left the plate on the table.

"So I'll be like your taste-tester, right?" He attempted to chuckle. "I guess." Bridgette shrugged. "How do I eat this exactly?" Geoff asked awkwardly. "Oh! I forgot a fork and dull knife, one second." His wife took out the utensils and placed them next to the plate of quiche. "Please try it Geoff. It's just gluten-free pastry, vegan-cheese, a little oregano and tofu bits in the filling. This is actually a lot healthier than ribs as well." She rambled slightly; hopeful of her ability to convince him to try it. "I-I'm kinda scared to try it, Bridge." Geoff's eyes averted from the plate in front of him. "Why would you be scared?" "What if it's poisonous?" "Geoff, if I made it-ugh, remember the sushi challenge from back on the island? You trusted me. You can trust me again." He sighed and reluctantly ate a piece. "Do you like it?" Bridgette asked hesitantly. His fork and knife worked together as Geoff took more and more bites until he finished it. "Bridge! This is awesome!" Her husband exclaimed with his mouth full. Bridgette's eyes enlarged themselves as her lips formed a lengthy, bubbly smile. "Really?!" "Yes really!" "I'm glad." "I'm glad that we still love each other." Geoff uttered amiably after he finished the quiche. "We're not grilling?" "Hell no, babe! This stuff is awesome!" "Awww, thanks." She gushed and pecked him on the cheek. Anything for my chef… Geoff helplessly beamed to himself.


End file.
